Through Fire and Flame-bows
by CLASSic Fanfiction
Summary: A crack fix with Sokka, Zuko, and Lady Rainicorn. Enjoy


**Hey guys! I wrote this in collaboration with a school friend. He's not on FFN so we will call him Slashmaster69. We wrote this being goofy in health class so it will be… below my usual standards. Low-quality Yaoi: don't like don't read. So just sit back and "enjoy" the best Fan-fiction since My Immortal. The ship is Zukokka *squee* Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This kinda turns into a crack-fic Also there will be a special appearance from the Show Adventure time. I don't own Adventure time either.**

**Through Fire and Flame-bows**

Zuko looked longingly out at the icy ocean. He stood at the bow as he did during the war, but this time, he was searching for something much more valuable than Aang. The boat slightly jerked as its steel haul hit ice. A tear came to his unscarred eye, ice reminded Zuko of _him_. He sighed and saw his breath, hoping that after all this time his fire could still melt that ice… _his _ice.

…

Sokka looked out over his humble yet proud tribe. Being the only man meant he got all the tail he wanted… but secretly that didn't interest him. Traditionally, _those _types of relationships weren't condemned, but the patriarch was held to a different standard. The patriarch of a water tribe must procreate so the blood-line goes on, and it must be pure. After him and Suki broke up he gave his first to Katara. He wasn't able to complete "the deed," so Katara had to bend _it_ out of him… and that wasn't fun.

He looked back to the only person he ever wanted, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He as an emperor meant he got all the fire-tail he wanted, and he was probably married by now. He would have loved to keep brooding but his tribe needed him.

"Sokka! Come quick! A fire nation Ship is approaching!" A water-tribe girl yelled.

Although the world had been at peace for five years now, tensions were still high with the Fire Nation. Especially to the out-of-touch southern water tribe. Sokka sighed and patted the little girl on the head, "heh heh, don't worry, it's probably nothing, the war is over, remember?" Though he truly meant what he said, there was a twinge of nervousness within him. There was no telling what the fire nation was _really _up to. He walked to the front of the tribe, much like he did all those years ago when they came looking for the avatar. Though this time, he had experience, he had age and war on his side. He looked out to the ship and saw someone standing at the bow. His eyes widened as he recognized the man almost instantly. _No… it couldn't be,_ he thought.

…

The young emperor stepped down from the bow as his small ship drove into the icy ground. He blushed at his perverted mind. For he saw the ship as himself… and the ground as _him._

"sokka," he mumbled longingly.

He turned to a masked soldier as the front of the boat lowered. "Not A WORD to anyone else. If they ask, I'm in Ba Sing Se."

The soldier bowed, "yes my emperor."

Zuko stepped off the ship. Within a few seconds it withdrew, ice coating the bow and it sailed off. Zuko hoped that was an analogy for how this trip would end.

The warrior-king stepped forward towards the now confused crowd. Why would the emperor himself come to a place like this? Sokka stood in front of the group, flinching and unmoving. _I-it really is him! _He thought.

Zuko saw the apparent fear and cleared his throat, "I come here with no intention of harming anyone! I have just come to visit an old friend. I will leave of here tomorrow at this time."

Though the people were still apprehensive, they seemed to calm down a bit. Though they carried on, Zuko still felt their eye on him. He uncomfortably stepped forward toward Sokka… it had been so long sense the two men had talked. Zuko examined Sokka. _Is that a boomerang in his pocket or is he just happy to see me, _he thought. He pushed the thought out of his head and stopped staring.

Sokka saw the king approaching, _it's really him, _he thought. He gulped, it had been so long. He looked the fire-bender over. He was even sexier than he had remembered. _Am I at an air-temple, because I'm craving meat, _he thought. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sokka spoke up, "why did you come here."

To which Zuko replied, "I haven't come here yet."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Zuka sighed in relief that Sokka didn't catch the innuendo.

Sokka demanded more of an answer, "why did you come here?"

Zuko sighed, there was no getting out of it after coming all this way. "Could we speak somewhere more private?" the emperor asked.

Sokka nodded in response and lead him around to a private outdoor area behind his house. The ice made it look beautiful. So. Much. Ice. It turned Zuko on, and something was beginning to bed that he couldn't control. Zukko could tell that Sokka was not in the mood to wait. Zuko tried to speak but nothing came out. He felt tongue tied and shy, this was rare for him.

Right before Sokka was going to demand to know what was going on a feeling of magic and radioactivity overcame them both. Zuko looked into the sky, for he knew what it was. It was none other than Lady Rainicorn. An alien from the magical land of Oooo. She could use her rainbow powers to warp into other dimensions, which is how they met, through an accidental warp. Sure enough, soaring through the air was the majestic creature. Her pastel colors lighting up the sky.

Sokka's jaw dropped, "what. The. Fuck."

Zuko smirked, he knew that his bestie would come through. He thought it was pretty funny that as soon as he accepted that he was a gay that a flying, rainbow unicorn crashed through the window. He didn't mind though, there were lots off weird creatures in their land, and Lady Rainicorn had helped him be a better gay guy all around. Nothing screamed "gay" like Lady Rainicorn who ironically was straight.

The majestic creature from Oooo descended from the heavens. She gingerly giggled at Sokka's shocked expression, she was used to getting that look around here. It was even more surprising that she could speak their language. She nudged Zuko, "go ahead, tell him."

Zuko gulped and looked back at his fabulous companion, "but, but-I"

Rainicorn responded, "You'll feel better about it. And I'll be right here with you." She winked and over-dilated eye at him comfortingly. Zuko did feel a bit better now that his bff was here with him. Zuko's eyes got wide and his gaze became piercing, and for some reason he was holding a bag of chocolates as he told Sokka, "I LOVE YOU."

Sokka was sincerely shocked. He was confused from the start, and right before he was going to ask a question about the Technicolor unicorn his life-long crush told him he loved him. It was too much for Sokka to handle, but all he knew was that Zuko loved him and that's all that… wait, Zuko LOVED him? The first thing he did was slap him. Rainicorn was shocked. "Why did it take you so long to tell me?" Sokka asked in a slightly angry manner.

Zuko took the slap as if he didn't feel it. All he cared about was Sokka's vocal response. There was a possibility… "wh-what?"

"Zuko… that's not a boomerang in my pocket, I'm happy to see you!"

At this the two ran into an embrace as the ice in Sokka's was melted by Zuko's fire.

Zuko whispered into Sokka's ear, "don't you ever say I just walked away I will always love you."

Sokka whispered back, "but then… you came in like a wrecking ball."

Zuko began to get choked up, "all I wanted was to was to break you wall."

Sokka replied a tad angry, "but all you ever did was wreck me!"

They embraced and soon enough Lady Rainicorn joined them, coiling her magical form around them. It was the best hug ever.

Soon enough the two pulled away. "So... are we going to have sex now?" Sokka asked awkwardly. Zuko smirked, "not just any kind of sex."

Sokka blinked, "what kind of sex?"

Zuko replied, "LUMPY. SPACE. SEX."

Sokka looked genuinely confused, but the truth was that it was beyond confusion. He felt borderline insane. He was done looking for answers, but there was one thing he worried about, "who's gonna be… on top?"

Zuko hadn't thought about that. His face twisted in confusion as he said, "uh… I guess I haven't thought of that. I guess we can take turns." The last part was a lie. Sokka was gonna be his bitch whether he liked it or not.

Sokka knew Zukko was going to make him his bitch whether he liked it or not, so he decided to try escape that fate. He smirked and knew how to beat him. "How about we decide with a poetry contest," he said.

Zuko was taken aback a bit but nonetheless accepted, "uh ok… haikus?"

"Sure," Sokka smirked, "ill start."

"My name is Sokka,

It rhymes with an okka,

With this cock, ill rock ya!"

Zuko blinked, "you already lost."

Sokka counted his syllables and found out how off he was, "damnit!" He looked fearfully at a smirking Zuko, he knew that it was all ogre now. He wasn't even shrekspecting to lose. Zuko and Sokka stood in deadlock for a few seconds, Zuko was about to breach him like Azula did to Ba Sing Se.

The silence was interrupted by none other than Lady Rainicorn. "Hop my back! It's time to go to… LUMPY SPACE!" She declared.

The two men jumped on the magical creatures back and she began to fly off. They soared into the air. It was like riding a bison but much more scary. They weren't in the air for long before they all the sudden had teleported into a strange, gravity-free dimension. They both felt odd and light. _Where are we? _Sokka thought. Zuko could see Sokka was confused and he answered, "Lumpy space!"

Lady Rainicorn dropped them on a lumpy space cloud and said, "Have fun! I will be back in 15-minuttttteesssss!" She flew off.

"oh mah glob! Only 15 minutes, seriously?" Sokka asked. Sokka's eyes shot open in fear as he noticed there was more than one lump in his pants. "what's like-happning?" He exclaimed as his voiced changed. Whatever was happening to him was happening to Zuko too, but he didn't seem frightened. He replied, "when people from other dimensions visit lumpy space they become lumpy instantly, if we aren't out in 25 minutes we'll be lumpy for life." Lumps were forming everywhere.

"ermahgerd lerts bone naoh!" Sokka requested.

"yesh, totarry," Zuko replied.

-A few days later-

Sokka was on a small sailboat on his way to the fire nation. It had been three days since they had LSS, and he found every day he went without it more challenging. Though there was nothing he wanted more than to go straight to Lumpy space with Zuko, he had bigger news.

…

Zuko had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Sokka standing there. His hair was a mess, his eyes were watering, something was wrong. Sokka cleared his throat and said in a strong accent, "I'm… PREGNANT!"


End file.
